


Orientation

by mific



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Gen, Humor, Spock's cat, welcome to atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney never does very well when he's greeting someone he idolizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orientation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kez/gifts).



> Made as a fandom_stocking treat for Kez.

 

 


End file.
